Live and let live
by TikiTikiEdward
Summary: Rin gets a pet. what happens to jaken? lets say he lives in pure torture...will continue and will get better in later chappies


**

* * *

**

Live and let live

* * *

--------------

I do not own and have never owned the characters of inuyasha.  
-------------------------------------

Rin sat on a rock watching the butterflies swarm around her. She was overjoyed at the sight before her. He happiness was cut short when her vision was blocked by an old wrinkled pee Oops i mean Jaken. "Get off that rock it's time for your bath," he screached. She then ran to the pond and jumped in making a huge splash in the process. Jaken stood next to the pond looking up in horror. A huge wave then landed on him and washed him 6 feet away. Rin giggled at the sight and started swimming around when Jaken slid over and yelled at her for bathing in her clothes. "I need to wash my clothes too!" She replied and continued with her bathe.  
  
An hour later Sesshoumaru had arrived at the scene and Rin was still in the water. Sesshoumaru looked over at Jaken and Jaken immedeatly retold the story. Sesshoumaru stared blankly and said,"I did not ask for a story."  
"Hai sesshoumaru-sama."Jaken replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the edge of the pond and called Rin out of he pond. Once she was out he dropped a towel on her and she dried off. Sesshoumaru looked down on her and watched her change into a dry pair of clothes and said,"Rin it's time for sleep, go to bed."  
Rin nodded and ran into their home and to her room. She looked at her bed, right there under her blankets something was crawling around. She ran over and took the blanket off and stared what lay before her. "KITTY!" She squealed and sesshoumaru was in there in a second. "what?!" he growled and glared at the thing in her hands. Sesshoumaru stood there with a sweatdrop when he realized what ley in her arms."Rin that is not a cat," he said. She looked up at him with the 'what do you mean?' face. He rolled his eyes and decided to humor her. "Of coarse it's a cat, what else would it be, i was just....kidding...,"He said.  
"Can i keep it?"She asked.  
"fine,"  
"Yay!" and she then glomped him.  
He rolled his eyes and then realized what he just got himself into.  
  
Later that night Rin was still up playing with the 'cat'She was so excited about it. Then Jaken walked in and lectured her about being up that late and stared at the thing when she said she was playing with her cat. "That is not a cat!That is a snake!" he replied.  
"NO IT'S A KITTY!" She screamed.  
Jaken just left the room he didnt want to have to deal with all the yelling. she looked at her cat and cuddled it and nobody could see the smirk in its eyes. The 'cat' then walked over to the window and fell asleep in the moonlight.  
  
The next morning she sat up and looked for her kitty and saw a puppy instead. She ran over to it and cuddled it and sqealed "YAY IT TURNED INTO A PUPPY!" and she ran off to show sesshoumaru but ran into jaken on the way."you pathetic human watch where you're going!" he yelled. He looked at it and stared. It no longer was a minx cat and that startled him. He then ran off screaming for sesshoumaru with Rin closely behind.  
  
Weeks went by and the thing changed every night. Every day Jaken would remain scared. He would always feel eyes burning into the back of his green/buffered head, but everytime he turned around nothing would be there. It scared him but he could not let sesshoumaru know he felt threatened by nothing. Later that night Jaken sat there and thought about it when he finally relized it started after the thing had come into the picture. He tried to think of a way to get rid of it and came up with a plan he would start on tomorrow.  
  
The next day sesshoumaru sat at the table watching Rin feed her pet when Jaken walked in and said,"sesshoumaru may i speak to you in private?" Sesshoumaru stood up and walked in the hall to listen to whatever the imp had to say."Sesshoumaru I believe Rin's pet is here to get you out of the picture."he stuttered.  
Sesshoumaru just stared, then his emotionless face then showed a hint of emotion, could it be,laughter. You could see a hint of laughter building up in him. He just looked down and said "Do you actually feel threatened by that week pathetic creature?"  
Jaken stood the without replying. He was embarrassed that sesshoumaru had seen through it. Sesshoumaru walked back into the dining room and told rin to go play. After she was gone sesshoumaru went to his room and looked through his books to find out exactly what that thing was. Then Rin ran in there crying, her pet was missing. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked off to help her find it.  
  
When they found it. It was using Jaken as a chew toy. Jaken lay there screaming in pain even though it only left puncture wounds and no blood was spilled. Rin giggled, she thought they were getting along great. Sesshoumaru stood there amused, he now wanted to assign Jaken to being its caregiver so he could watch more amusing things like that. "jaken you are it's officiall caregiver" he said and walked off. Jaken screamed in horror and Rin crawled on its back. It stood up and then walked off with Jaken in it's mouth.  
  
Rin got off of her pet when it stopped at the edge of the palace walls. It looked at her and said "I'm sorry i couldn't stay longer but i must go now,". Rin nodded and hugged her pet and waved goodbye as it ran off. Sesshoumaru stood next to Rin watching it run off and said "I'm gonna miss that thing," and rin nodded in agreement. Far away where Rins pet ran Jaken screamed "WHAT ABOUT ME!!!"

* * *

I will continue this only if people ask me to...umm i already will continue it i just wont add them unless people want it.......even though this probably sucks... 


End file.
